The Legend of Zelda: The Staff of Soinura
by SilentSufferer19
Summary: In a nutshell, the riding invaders from Soinura attack Lon Lon Ranch. Emboldened by Zelda and without a fairy to help this time. Link and Epona charge out to meet the enemy on their own land of Soinura.


If you've seen the new pictures for the latest Gamecube Zelda game, you know that we've returned to classic realistic rendering after the cel- shaded Wind Waker.  
  
Now, whether you liked or disliked Wind Waker, you might wanna know that all those scenes in the new Zelda trailer are apparently not CGI, but in game play.  
So, what's the plot?  
  
That's where I come in. Here's a one shot story at the plot of the next Zelda game:  
  
It had been five years since Link returned from Termina and returned Majora's Mask back to the Happy Mask Salesman. Ganondorf had been vanquished many years ago and now Link was finally at his 'adult' age.  
  
Link hadn't had a fairy for years. Navi had left him right after he deposited the Master Sword where it belonged. Tatl had then left after rejoining her brother and the Skull Kid.  
  
The Six Sages continued to watch over Hyrule carefully, well aware that even the sacred realm couldn't hold Ganondorf forever.  
  
No longer a true Kokiri, Link had not returned to the Kokiri Forest since returning from Termina. Instead, he had settled into a nice place in Kakariko Village. After demonstrating his prowess with his fairy bow, he took ownership of the shooting game that had built in recent years.  
  
Zelda and Link hadn't spoken since that fateful moment after the defeat of Ganon in the remains of what had been Hyrule Castle. Still, Link hadn't forgotten her either. He longed to hold the Ocarina of Time again, but he knew that Saria's Fairy Ocarina was equally special.  
  
A born wanderer, Link wasn't content to just sit around Kakariko Village all of the time. Every so often he'd wander up to Death Mountain to visit the Gorons, especially the new leader, Link, named after him.  
He never stayed very long, however. The prospect of rock cuisine never appealed to Link.  
  
Link hadn't visited Gerudo Valley or Lake Zora at all, except for a quick drop-by. Since Nabooru had become the Sage of Spirit and his 'betrothed' Ruto becoming the Sage of Water, Link didn't really have any connections to either place, or race. (Besides, King Zora hadn't moved from the spot where Link had left him.)  
  
Thus, with all the peace, it was easy to see Link relaxing, only slightly. The fateful day came when he was visiting Malon. While Link had sworn off all romantic entanglements due to his line of work (he still was the Hero of Time, after all), he couldn't deny that he enjoyed Malon's company.  
Ingo was almost too fun to hang around since his brief stint as evil dictator of Lon Lon Ranch. Talon had turned out to be a much better horse handler in recent months.  
Epona was allowed to run all over Hyrule Field, no longer afraid of the Peahats or Poes. Only two people could ride her anymore, anyway. Malon and Link were the only two to know Epona's Song anymore.  
  
That day had started out normally at least. After picking up Epona from Lon Lon Ranch, Link had decided to visit the Kokiri Forest once more. There were more Poes than usual, but Link wasn't bothered. Capturing the ten Big Poes for the odd man in Hyrule Castle Town under Ganondorf's rule had improved Link's bow skills immensely.  
The Kokiri Forest had grown a lot during Link's absence. The old tree hollow that led to the bridge where he parted ways with Saria seven years ago was now extended several feet with new saplings.  
Link and Epona were slowly striding along the pathway, not seeing much. They must've ended up in the Lost Woods as that is exactly what they became, lost.  
Apparently, knowing the Lost Woods isn't something that always stays with you. It took several hours before the two found their way out. That also may have had to do with them finding the Skull Kid and visiting for a few hours.  
Thus, when they finally left the Lost Woods and Kokiri Forest, the sun was low. It was also an odd, fiery red. Suddenly a loud war cry shattered the silence.  
Dropping a carrot down to Epona, Link made his steed speed off towards the sound.  
  
Link yanked hard on Epona's reins as they gazed upon the army amassing before. Millions of goblin-looking creatures riding indescribable beasts were approaching Lon Lon Ranch. Both Hero of Time and faithful steed what to do.  
  
The two charged into the massive hordes. While Link had given up the Master Sword, he hadn't done so with the Biggoron Sword. Using it like a zanza, Link was able to swing the massive blade around and take down both man and beast.  
Epona also had some weaponry. As often as Link slashed down another creature, Epona was kicking yet another one with her mighty hooves.  
Utilizing Link's Biggoron Sword, arrows, and Epona's hooves, the two were able to drive off most of the invaders. Now was the time to figure out what had just happened, and why.  
  
Link carefully slid off of Epona's back. Epona wandered around among the dead, nudging them to see if they were still alive. Link, however, wanted answers.  
  
A muddy map on the body of one of the creatures revealed that Lon Lon Ranch was marked with a large red X. With more careful observation, Link found that not only was the Lon Lon Ranch marked, but also Kakariko Village, Hyrule Castle, and Gerudo Valley were similarly marked.  
Link knew that it was high time to inform someone of what had happened. Link didn't pretend that he was the only one to have seen what had just happened, he just needed some 'royal' advice.  
  
Link quickly mounted Epona and two sped off towards Hyrule Castle Town. Link knew this was desperately urgent. Gerudo Valley had not only been marked with a red X; it had now been crossed out. A beginning of a similar mark was later on found Lon Lon Ranch, a preemptive move to be sure.  
  
Long ago, Zelda had allowed Link to enter Hyrule Castle itself if necessary. Link had never found it necessary to do so, until today. Unfortunately, not all of the guards that had been ordered to let Link pass were on duty today.  
Resorting to classic sneakery (oh, how he missed the Stone Mask, but he had given them all away the kids on the moon in Termina), Link managed to make it as far as the alcove where he found Talon seven years ago.  
Though he managed to realign the milk crates as he had done previously, Link soon found that he could no longer fit in that tiny opening. While his body had grown, so had his intellect.  
Though in hindsight, it wasn't the best idea, Link simply opened the door that was behind the milk crates. No one was found on the inside. The plant terraces that had allowed Link to pass over the guards were gone now.  
  
Of course, this time he had some bombs to trick the guards. Link also had to duck while hiding in the hedges this time around, as he was much taller.  
  
Still, Link still managed to reach the inner meadow where he had found Zelda spying on Ganondorf all those years ago.  
Link was taken back by Zelda's looks. Though he had seen them in the alternate reality, he hadn't remembered her looking like this. Link had to immediately remind himself why he had come.  
Pushing aside several long strands of blonde hair, Zelda got a glimpse of a man in green. Could it be? Link, after all these years?  
Turning around Zelda found that it was indeed Link, the Hero of Time.  
  
"Link? What are you doing here?" she asked quickly.  
Link quietly moved forward and handed her the tattered, muddy map. Zelda scanned over it rapidly, trying to grasp its meaning.  
"Don't worry, my father can figure this out...oh, if only Impa wasn't off being the Sage of Shadow..." Zelda sighed.  
A guard was summoned to take the map to the King of Hyrule almost immediately. After the guard departed, Zelda and Link were left with an awkward silence.  
"So, Link...how have you been?" Zelda asked nervously.  
Link simply shrugged.  
"I know I told you I needed this back, but I think you might need it more now," Zelda smiled, bringing out the Ocarina of Time.  
Link carefully wrapped his hands around the shiny blue ocarina. While he kept Saria's Fairy Ocarina as a keepsake, no ocarina could ever have compared to the Ocarina of Time.  
"Go ahead, try it out," Zelda grinned, urging Link on.  
Though Link had often played songs on the Fairy Ocarina, he hadn't played any of the mystical tunes he had learned over his journeys. The image of the strange organ cranker came to mind, whirling inside of a windmill.  
The short, melodic tunes of the Song of Storms soon filled the room. Almost instantaneously, rain began falling onto the open meadow. Though both were soaking wet, Zelda asked for another tune to pass the time.  
Knowing that Zelda had never been to Termina, Link played the Sonata of Awakening, the Goron Lullaby, and the New Wave Bossa Nova. (He refrained using the Elegy of Emptiness, as he didn't need a double. He also didn't use the Oath to Order since Link wasn't sure if he could summon the four giants in Hyrule. The Song of Soaring would've only been used to summon Kaepora Gaebora and Link had grown rather tired of the old owl in recent times. As for why no Song of Healing, Link simply didn't feel like it.)  
"You're amazing, Link. You haven't lost any of your talent," Zelda said affirmatively.  
That's when Link played one last song, Zelda's Lullaby.  
  
"Link, you still remember that?" Zelda said, surprised.  
Link simply nodded, continuing to play.  
  
"Princess!" a guard interrupted, dashing into the meadow, now rain soaked.  
"Yes?" Zelda said expectantly.  
"That map, it's not only a map of Hyrule..." the guard said quickly.  
"What?" Zelda demanded.  
"You see, Princess, we have reason to believe that these invaders are from the far west. Gerudo Valley has already fallen to them. We just received a messenger, Sojiro the carpenter as a matter of fact, that said that the fortress is empty. We believe that these invaders are responsible and thus the mark on the map," the guard explained.  
"So, in other words, these beasts were going after Lon Lon Ranch, Kakariko Village, Lake Zora, and here?" Zelda inquired.  
"Yes, that's what we believe. They must've thought that they could conquer Lon Lon Ranch easily, thus the double marking," the guard added.  
"Ah, but Link stopped them," Zelda smiled.  
"I hope he can stop them from destroying the rest of us as well," the guard said grimly.  
"Before you go, Link, I have one favor to ask. Would you mind if I taught the few remaining notes to Zelda's Lullaby? That way, when you play the song, not only will people recognize you as someone respected by the Royal Family; you'll be able to talk to me. Much like Saria told me about her song," Zelda requested.  
Link nodded and loaned her the Ocarina of Time. The already beautiful melody was added to with a short new movement. Satisfied, Zelda returned to ocarina to Link.  
"Godspeed, Link!" she called out as Link dashed towards the exit.  
  
Training against the Marathon Man had definitely improved Link's speed. Though he had never defeated the speedster, Link had come very close. At this moment, Link managed to call upon all of that speed to reach Epona outside of Hyrule Castle Town.  
The sun was beginning to set and Link knew that he had no time to deal with Skullchildren. Stopping only to mount Epona, Link continued on his mad dash to reach Gerudo Valley. Epona sensed his desperation and sped up, demanding several carrots as payment, however.  
  
Link knew that he had to stop these invaders. Zelda had also returned the dirty map as to help in his quest. Link now knew the name of this enemy.  
  
Link and Epona rode to stop the legions of warriors from Soinura.

  
  
So, there you have it. My insight into what might happen next in the Zelda series. I doubt I'll get many reviews. But if I get a fair amount (five-ten probably) I'll consider writing what happens next. If not, well, I hope you enjoyed this part at least. (Note to other fanfic people, not that you'd want to, but if anyone wants to continue this story starter; let me know and I'll give you my permission to use my plot.)


End file.
